


Иногда они возвращаются

by Klea_Strix



Series: Горец: Иногда они возвращаются [2]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen, Post-Canon, Richie Lives
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: Иногда мертвецы оживают и возвращаются.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды fandom Highlander 2014 по заявке " _И уползите Ричи хоть разок, ради всех святых земель!_ ".

— Митос, куда ты меня тащишь?

— А я всё думал, как называется твой способ передвижения, оказывается, «тащиться». Правильная формулировка — это половина дела.

Дункан был крайне недоволен, что его оторвали от, как ему казалось, интересного занятия — хождения по Музею Путешествий. Митос вот уже полчаса уговаривал его зайти выпить кофе или чего-то прохладительного, но Дункан всячески сопротивлялся. Ему и правда было интересно узнавать историю этой страны и этого города. Ведь раньше у него не было такой возможности. В конце концов Митосу надоело уговаривать, и он буквально за руку утащил приятеля из музея.

Они прибыли в Буэнос-Айрес буквально вчера. Это должно было стать отдыхом, своеобразным отпуском. Не то чтобы они сильно переработали, но нервотрепка и усталость последнего года требовали сменить обстановку. Маршрут выбирал Митос, он же в ультимативной форме «предложил» Дункану лететь с ним. Нет, тот сопротивлялся изо всех сил, но неожиданно эту идею поддержали и Джо, и Аманда. Сопротивляться всем троим одновременно Дункан просто не мог, так что уже неделю спустя они заселялись в двухместный номер небольшой гостиницы Буэнос-Айреса.

Попытки выяснить, зачем они, собственно, приехали именно сюда, ничего не дали. Митос на все расспросы просто пожимал плечами.

— Отдыхать, зачем же ещё, — неизменно отвечал он. Правда, его отдых предполагал очень скудную культурную программу — сон и бары, ну, может, какой-нибудь концерт, притом отнюдь не классической музыки. На все предложения сходить в Национальный музей изящных искусств или какой-нибудь другой, он неизменно отвечал, что всю историю познавал на своей шкуре и вряд ли экскурсоводы расскажут что-то новое, а сказки сочинять и он умеет. Хотя когда Дункан собрался дойти хотя бы до одного музея, Митос увязался за ним. Все два часа он ходил хвостом и развлекал Дункана и окружающих саркастическими замечаниями. В конце концов, его терпение кончилось, и он предпринял решительные шаги по «прекращению этого безобразия».

Бар, который Митос присмотрел для ланча, находился на приличном расстоянии от музея, зато практически рядом с гостиницей. «Наверное, его там и посоветовали», — решил про себя Дункан. Откуда ещё гости города могли бы узнать про это не слишком яркое и известное место: только случайно или по совету. Внутри им пришлось потратить несколько секунд, чтобы глаза привыкли к полумраку помещения. И тут Дункана поджидал первый сюрприз: за одним из столиков, потягивая пиво из высокого бокала, сидел Джо.

— А вот и вы, — приветствовал он новоприбывших как ни в чём не бывало. Словно они заранее договаривались здесь встретиться. Хотя… Дункан посмотрел на невозмутимого Митоса, который уже устроился за столиком и принялся жаловаться на «наивных любителей истории».

— Джо, а что ты тут делаешь? — только и смог спросить Дункан.

— Мог бы сказать, что у меня деловая поездка, но, если честно, я в отпуске.

— И совершенно случайно решил провести его здесь же.

— Ну, Митос так расписывал тебе прелести Аргентины, что я тоже не утерпел. Прилетел только сегодня, остановился в той же гостинице. Приятная девушка на ресепшене рассказала мне про это место, а заодно и о том, что отрекламировала его вам.

— Судя по всему, она получает процент за каждого клиента, — предположил Митос.

— Ну, по крайней мере, тут прохладно, пиво неплохое, и с кухни доносятся  приятные запахи, — Джо явно ничего не имел против.

И тут Дункана словно подбросило — рядом был бессмертный. Горец напрягся, когда у него за спиной кто-то остановился.

— Что желают господа? — раздался над его головой чей-то неуловимо знакомый голос.

— Что-нибудь на твоё усмотрение, думаю, наши вкусы ты ещё не забыл, — ответил Митос.

Дункан обернулся и всмотрелся в лицо, которое вот уже год преследовало его в кошмарах.

— Ричи?!

— Привет, наставник, рад тебя видеть, — знакомая улыбка словно осветила темноту бара.

Дункан не мог поверить собственным глазам. Он уже был готов предположить возвращение Ахримана и его шуточки, но спокойная, без малейшего удивления реакция Джо и Митоса убеждала, что перед ним самый настоящий, живой Ричи, и эти два интригана, по ошибке называющиеся друзьями, приложили к этому руки. Дункан вскочил и хотел было обнять друга и ученика, но замер в нерешительности. И тогда Ричи сделал это за него.

Его объятия были крепкими и вполне материальными. От него пахло кофе вперемешку с чем-то острым, а ещё слабо — машинным маслом. Почему-то именно этот запах окончательно убедил Дункана в реальности происходящего.

— Но как?

Ричи — его друг, ученик, почти сын, тот, кого Дункан оплакивал наравне с Тессой, Фицкерном, Дарием — каким-то чудесным образом оказался жив.

— А Митос тебе не рассказал?

Дункан сделал над собой усилие, чтобы оторваться от ожившего друга, и развернулся к довольно улыбающемуся Митосу.

— Как врач могу сказать, что шоковая терапия в его случае была предпочтительнее.

Никогда ещё Дункану так не хотелось отрубить эту слишком умную голову, в которой рождаются такие мысли.

— Рассказывай.

— Ну, в каком-то смысле, вы всё же умерли в тот вечер на стадионе. С лекарством, каюсь, я слегка переборщил, посчитал, что эффективность и быстрота воздействия важнее, чем безопасность для ваших организмов. С тех пор, как ты заговорил о демонах и начал вести себя несколько неадекватно, я решил подстраховаться. Пуля, конечно, тоже остановила бы тебя, но слишком много крови, так что я перешёл на более «гуманные» способы защиты. Два выстрела дротиками, и вы оба в смертельной отключке. И очень вовремя, надо сказать.

— Но я же помню, как отрубил ему голову, передачу и всё, что с этим связано.

— А ты ощущал в себе его Силу? — в свою очередь спросил Митос.

Дункан задумался. В тот момент он чувствовал опустошенность и боль потери, а потом просто не ощущал в себе даже отголоска Ричи, словно тот растворился без следа. Но это могло объясняться и тем, что тот был молод и не набрал дополнительной Силы, а все навыки у него были от самого Дункана.

— Не помню.

— И немудрено, вменяемостью ты не слишком тогда отличался, особенно после ударной дозы химии. Если бы мы не знали всей истории, то, честно говоря, в тот же миг упекли бы тебя в психушку как опасного элемента, причем опасного и для себя, и для окружающих. Ты ведь видел тело собственными глазами и оплакивал его, а мы знали, что Ричи лежит в беспамятстве за несколько сот метров оттуда.

— Признаться, ты нас тогда сильно напугал, — подал голос Джо. — Так что я согласился с планом Митоса: убрать Ричи из-под удара на всякий случай. В тот момент рядом с тобой он был в опасности.

— И вы позволили мне считать, что я смог собственноручно убить друга?

— Ну, ты собственноручно убил Шона, пусть и под властью Тёмной передачи, — парировал Митос. — И тогда Ричи тоже чуть не пострадал. Идея с демонами мне в тот момент казалась не слишком состоятельной, скорее, было похоже на одержимость и помешательство. Так что лучше было держаться от тебя подальше, потому что ты был непредсказуем.

— Поверь, я сопротивлялся, — Ричи положил руку на плечо Дункана, привлекая его внимание. — Но спорить с ними двумя практически невозможно, и они убедили меня, что так будет лучше. Правда, дали слово, что они за тобой присмотрят.

Дункан не мог даже разозлиться как следует, глядя в эти светящиеся жизнью глаза. Он дал себе зарок, что потом ещё поговорит с этими двумя интриганами по данному поводу. Ведь за всё прошедшее время, когда история с Ахриманом канула в лету, они даже не намекнули на истинное положение дел.

— Ладно, давайте я вас покормлю, потом сдам смену, и мы сможем нормально поговорить, — предложил Ричи и, не дожидаясь ответа, умчался в сторону кухни.

— Почему сейчас? — только и успел спросить Дункан.

— Потому что пришло время.

— Да и лишний повод, чтобы жить.

Но это было последнее, что услышал Дункан по интересующему его вопросу, потому что Ричи начал выполнять своё первое обещание — покормить.

Еда оказалась весьма неплоха, местное пиво тоже. Справились с принесенным они быстро, тут уже и Ричи подтянулся. Вместе они покинули гостеприимное заведение.

— Ну, мы в гостиницу, — сказал Джо. — Надо бы передохнуть слегка после перелёта. Ричи, не прощаюсь.

Ричи обнял Джо и Митоса и остался наедине с Дунканом.

— Пошли, прокачу, — предложил он. Вскоре они пробирались по переполненным дорогам на небольшом лёгком мотоцикле. Разговаривать в этом шуме было невозможно, но Дункан просто наслаждался тем, что под его руками было живое тело.

Они выбрались за город и дело пошло поживее. Вскоре они нашли приятное место на побережье, где и остановились. Дункан так многое хотел спросить у Ричи, но тот начал разговор сам.

— Знаешь, я не хотел тебя бросать. Но пришлось согласиться, а то им бы хватило сил меня скрутить и спровадить подальше и против моего желания. Хотя ты и правда меня тогда напугал.

— Я… — Дункан хотел извиниться, но не мог найти нужных слов. Ведь как бы он ни был сердит на Митоса, было понятно, что только благодаря его вмешательству Ричи остался жить.

— Я не виню тебя, с демонами тяжело бороться. Я бы точно не смог, но прости, что бросил тебя одного на этом пути.

— Ты жив, этого более чем достаточно. Ни одна победа над демонами не стоила таких потерь.

— И всё равно, прости, — Ричи сжал плечо Дункана. — В общем, Митос нашёл документы, дал денег на первое время и самолично загрузил меня в самолёт. Почему он выбрал именно Буэнос-Айрес, я не знаю, но мне тут понравилось. Денег хватило, чтобы найти небольшую квартирку и первый мотоцикл. Пока доводил его до ума, познакомился с ребятами в автомастерской, какое-то время работал там. В мастерской собиралась приличная тусовка местных уличных гонщиков. Ты же знаешь, я люблю скорость, так что скоро я влез в это по уши. Смог даже подзаработать слегка. Так бы и гонял, пока не встретил Розу. Хорошая девчонка, её отец — владелец того бара, где мы сидели. В общем, она переманила меня. Теперь гоняю только изредка, для удовольствия. Вот так и живу. Ничего интересного. Нам подобных тут хватает, но отморозков практически нет. Есть даже приятель. Может, слышал о Рамоне Санчесе?

— Нет, — покачал головой Дункан.

— Хотя не уверен, что ты знаешь его под этим именем. В общем, как-то жизнь наладилась. Своего Наблюдателя я знаю в лицо, даже кормлю его в баре со скидкой, — рассмеялся Ричи.

Они помолчали.

— Теперь обратно, с нами? — спросил Дункан с надеждой.

Но Ричи лишь покачал головой:

— Нет, я рад тебя видеть, видеть вас всех. Но Митос оказался прав, я уже вполне могу жить самостоятельно, без Наставника, — произнес он извиняющимся тоном. Дункан на это только и мог, что отвести взгляд. Заметив это, Ричи тут же добавил: — Но это не значит, что мне не нужен друг. Ты же знаешь, как я отношусь к тебе. Ты — моя семья, другой у меня нет. Я уважаю и люблю тебя, но пора мне набираться собственного жизненного опыта.

Что на это можно было сказать? Только одно:

— Я рад, что ты жив.

— А я-то как рад, что мы оба живы, — с облегчением рассмеялся Ричи и не преминул подколоть: — Хотя так непривычно видеть тебя без длинных волос.

— Ты тоже сейчас не отличаешься буйностью шевелюры.

— Ты не видел меня пару месяцев назад, я тогда вообще был обрит наголо. Забавная история, кстати.

Ричи говорил, рассказывал про свою жизнь, а Дункан слушал его и думал, что никогда не был отцом взрослых детей, но, видно, именно это испытывают родители, когда их дети заявляют о самостоятельности: одновременно гордость и сожаление. А ещё он думал о том, что по современным меркам Ричи живёт не так уж и далеко, и у него ещё будет время полюбить этот город.  


End file.
